


I'm Always Listening

by atimelyend



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atimelyend/pseuds/atimelyend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finds the reader after she’s gravely injured on a hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Always Listening

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Supernatural fic I ever wrote. Inspired my red hair dye in the shower.

She couldn’t remember if she had shut her front door. Let alone locked it. Oh well. Nothing she could do now. There was no way she’d make it back up the stairs.

It took more effort than it should have to twist the knob in the shower. She noted how transparent her skin seemed. At least where it wasn’t caked with blood or dirt. This hadn’t been an easy hunt. She could have used the boys’ help. But she had gotten the job done. Barely.

She peeled the t-shirt from her torso, wincing when it reopened cuts that had crusted to it. She watched in the mirror as a particularly deep one just below her collar bone slowly started to seep at one end. She had to sit down. How much blood had she lost?

She struggled to kick off her boots before she stood back up to slip out of her jeans. Underwear shed as well, she stepped into the scalding water. She let out a yelp and a few choice words while she let the water work at cleaning her wounds. She closed her eyes and turned her face up towards the shower head. It made her dizzy. She sat down in the far corner of the tub and watched the muddy water rinsing off her circle the drain.

Leaning her face against the cheap imitation tile, she wished it were porcelain. Yes, cold porcelain would feel so good right now…

When she came back to, the water was running cold. It was also running tinged with pink. She looked herself over, so many cuts still slowing seeping. She went to lean forward to cut off the water but she found she couldn’t move much more than her head. This wasn’t good.

She leaned her head back and closed her eyes hoping that resting some more would give her the strength to at least get out and to the first aid cabinet. She laid there for only a moment before the water stopped hitting her. She cracked an eye to see what happened.

Standing there in the spray of the water, fully clothed, trench coat and all, was Castiel. She shuddered a sigh of relief. As embarrassing as it maybe to be rescued naked, it was better than being found dead naked.

He dropped to his knees in front of her in the tub and looked her over. She knew he was looking at her injuries but she still felt uncomfortable about her nakedness under his scrutiny. He tangled one hand into her wet hair and wordlessly pressed the fingers of the other against her head. The water started to run clear again. She felt her strength come back. She was fatigued but she was alive.

He carried her out of bathroom, bundled in a towel he had found. Flopping into an over stuffed reading chair in her bedroom, he cradled her like a child, uncaring for the upholstery he was ruining with his wet clothes. Castiel buried his face in her cold dropping hair and drew in a shaking breath.

Finally she broke the silence. “How did you know to come, Cas?” Her own voice sounded like someone else’s to her. Much quieter than was normal.

"I- Your heart- I could barely hear your heart… So slow. So soft." It seemed difficult for him to speak as well.

"Are you okay," she questioned the angel. He was being stranger than normal.

He lifted his face from her hair and shook his head. “I’ve never been so worried. I’ve never heard your heart like that before. I didn’t think I could get here fast enough.”

They sat in silence for a long while. Her contemplating his worry, him watching her hair dry into sweet frizzy curls.

Again, she broke the silence, “how did you know to listen for my heart today?”

He snapped out of his hair fixation and answered her matter-of-factly. “I’m always listening for your heart.” And at that, she knew he heard it skip a beat.


End file.
